1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical smoke evacuators and more specifically to evacuators having delivery systems including flexible hoses and rigid wands.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Medical smoke evacuators of the past have included flexible hoses which extend from a source of suction/filtration/purification to a surgical site. A rigid wand has been friction fit onto the end of the flexible hose to facilitate manipulation of the hose at the surgical site. At the distal end of the wand, a major opening has been provided to permit surgical smoke and other debris to be drawn into the evacuation system. This major opening has typically been provided in a radial plane so that axial movement of the wand has sometimes blocked the opening with soft tissue.
This undesirable consequence can be better understood with an appreciation that, when in use, the smoke evacuator sucks air into the opening of the wand at a very high speed (over 100 miles per hour). It is intended that this rush of air will pick up smoke particles and other debris. However, this air can also engage squares of gauze, sponges and Other debris which are not intended to be drawn into the system.
The major opening of the wand can also attach to soft tissue which is held against the wand by atmospheric pressure against the considerable static suction (up to 100 inches of water) of the smoke evacuator. Some trauma is created in this tissue when it first engages the wand, but an even greater trauma results if an attempt is made to dislodge the wand by pulling it from the tissue. In some cases, it has been necessary to relieve the suction by stopping the smoke evacuator. This of course compromises use of the smoke evacuator and disrupts the surgical procedure.
Hoses and wands of the past have been formed from relatively expensive materials. As a consequence, the costs and sales prices associated with these devices have been substantial. Although these items are purported to be disposable, the expense of the hoses and wands have tended to encourage the users to reuse the delivery system. This is dangerous since prior use leaves the system with surgical smoke deposits on the interior surface of the hose and wand. These deposits are unsightly and odiferous, and may contain infectious agents such as virus particles, bacterial fragments and even whole bacteria. Reusing the delivery system compromises the system and puts the sterility of the surgical field at risk.
Since surgical smoke evacuators produce an air rush of such high velocity, loud and otherwise annoying sounds can be a problem. In some cases, the air rush can produce whistles which are particularly intolerable. A strong, high velocity, but quiet suction delivery system would be of significant advantage in this field of use.